


The Talent Show

by Ohshitmyship



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: It's a new school year which brings new opportunities- new students, new classes, new teachers, and a talent show.





	The Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I have in mind. Just a little fun thing I like to do lol.

It was the beginning of a new year and UA’s class 2-A was ready to go, excitement rising as cherry blossoms fell.

 

“We cannot be late!” Iida said as he sped walked past Midoriya and Ochako, who smiled at his urgency. Surely he would be re-elected as class president.

 

“Iida,” Ochako said with a laugh, “it’s okay, we’ll be there ten minutes early!”

 

“But we, as good students, must arrive 15 minutes early!”

 

“Ohhhhhh my  _ god _ ,” Bakugou complained from behind them, “shut up already.”

 

“Ooo~” Kaminari teased, walking with Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, and Mina, “someone’s grumpy.”

 

“He’s just used to sleeping in all summer,” Kirishima teased, “he’s not one for early mornings.”

 

“Yeah, well, you snore.”

 

The group laughed as they entered the building and greeted their friends, most of whom they hadn’t really seen all summer. They chatted about their vacations, excited to start a new year and to move in to the dorms again. The bell rang and they quickly seated themselves. When they did, they noticed two empty seats at the back. Who could those belong to?

 

Before they could wonder any more, Aizawa lifted up from beneath his desk and crawled out from his yellow sleeping bag. He still had the bags under his eyes and spoke in a tired voice.

 

“How fortunate,” he grumbled, “that they decided I would be teaching your homeroom again this year.  Wonderful. Well, I hope your vacation was good, but that’s done now. Anyways, I’m sure you’re wondering what the two empty seats are for.”

 

The class voiced their agreement, asking small questions. Aizawa spoke again and they fell silent.

 

“We will be getting two transfer students. One of whom you already know, but I can’t say anything until tomorrow, unfortunately. Now, let’s take a look at this year’s curriculum…”

 

After that, the students couldn’t help but to wonder who the transfer students would be.

 

“I wonder who it’ll be?” Mina asked as the class was chilling out in the common room in their new dorms, happy to be together again. They had their stuff in their rooms, but almost everyone was too excited to hang out to really do any unpacking. Except for Todoroki, Iida, and Bakugou, everyone was together.

 

“Maybe it’ll be Kendo!” Momo suggested happily, “I remember I had that internship with her- she’s really nice.”

 

“Yeah,” Mineta said, visually drooling, “I hope it’s her.”

 

“You’re only saying that because she’s got a chest,” Tsuyu said, smacking Mineta, “besides, I doubt that they’ll transfer someone already in the hero course- wouldn’t be much of a transfer then.”

 

“Good,” Kirishima said with a sigh, “ we won’t have to worry about that Monoma guy. He’s annoying as hell and drives Bakugou up the wall more than anything. Too bad though, Tetsutetsu would’ve been cool to bunk with.”

 

“We already have one hard-head, don’t need two,” Sero teased. Kirishima laughed and shoved him off the couch.

 

“So it’s probably gonna be someone from the general department,” Hagakure’s voice said, coloured bracelets waving in the air.

 

“I can really only think of that purple guy,” Tokoyami said, “I don’t know anyone else in that course.”

 

“It would make sense that it would be him,” Sato spoke up, munching on a granola bar, “he had a really powerful quirk.”

 

“I still think it’s crazy he didn’t get into the hero program in the first place,” Mina said, “he’s so cool!”

 

“Yeah, and his quirk is almost impossible to beat,” Jiro said.

 

“And easy to fall into,” Ojiro mumbled.

 

“But Midoriya got out of it,” Tsuyu said.

 

Midoriya flushed as his friends turned to him and he quickly changed subjects so as to not reveal anything, “Aha well, I still don’t know how I did it. Willpower? I dunno, but I guess we do know who the new transfer will be.”

 

“But there were two desks,” Mina pointed out, “so who’s the person we don’t know?”

 

“Maybe someone else from the general course?” Ojiro suggested.

 

“Could be from another school,” Kirishima said.

 

“Or an international student, like that girl from class B, what’s her name?” Ochako asked.

 

“Tsunotori Pony,” Momo said as Tsuyu moved to sit in front of her so she could braid her hair.

 

“So where could they be from?” Sato asked, “Maybe American?”

 

“Maybe…” Aoyama said, “but je pense qu’ only a few of countries do exchanges with UA. I think they’re France, Spain, USA, Canada, Russia, Australia, and Brazil.”

 

“So someone from those places,” Shoji said as he crossed his arms.

 

“I hear Canada is very nice,” Koda spoke up quietly, petting his rabbit softly, “lots of forest and wildlife.”

 

“Ooh,” Hagakure cooed, “I went to Spain once and it was beautiful, same with the people. Maybe they’re Spanish.”

 

“True,” Kirishima replied, “but have you ever seen an ugly Australian?”

 

“Oh shit true,” Sero said and Kirishima high-fived him from his spot on the floor.

 

“Why don’t we place a bet as to where they’re from?” Mina suggested, a gleam in her eyes.

 

Soon enough, a whiteboard was found and a chart was put up, votes tallied and cash put in. They debated heavily over where the person would be from, comparing stats (thanks Midoriya), relations with other countries (Momo knows too much), and other things. Even those doing their rooms cast their votes. Soon, the tally read as such:

 

**JAPAN:**

**6 (Mina, Kaminari, Ojiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Midoriya)**

**SPAIN:**

**2 (Sato, Iida)**

**FRANCE:**

**2 (Aoyama, Bakugou)**

**USA:**

**1 (Hagakure)**

**RUSSIA:**

**1 (Todoroki)**

**AUSTRALIA:**

**3 (Kirishima, Mineta, Jiro)**

**CANADA:**

**3 (Koda, Ochako, Momo)**

**BRAZIL:**

**2 (Shoji, Tsuyu)**   
  


 

When all was said and written, they rolled the whiteboard off to the side, the cash given to Momo for safekeeping. They drifted to other subjects and soon drifted off to bed, leaving the board, the question unfinished.

  
  


The next morning, class 2-A was more hyped than they had been the day before, eagerly awaiting to see who their new classmates would be. Surely Shinso would be a given, but what about the other person?

 

Aizawa opened the class door and quickly closed it, allowing only a glimpse of the people outside. Both of them were short figures with wild hair; one purple and one black and blue.

 

“I’m sure you’re all eager to see your new classmates,” Aizawa said, “but I want to make one thing clear- these people are more than welcome here and it took a lot for them to get here, for different reasons. You understand?”

 

“Yes, sensei!” Resounded throughout the classroom and Aizawa smiled. They were good kids. He walked over to the door and opened it again, signalling for the newbies to file in, which they did, standing in front of the class.

 

Of course, one of them was Shinso. He was slightly slouched and as tired-looking as ever, but he smiled and he even nodded when he caught Midoriya’s eye.

 

The other girl was unexpected. She had a thick mane of curly hair circling her head in 

a soft afro, the ends dyed in a bright cerulean. Her skin was dark like a rich soil and her lips plump, eyes large, nose wide. Her brilliant blue eyes were accented by golden eyeshadow and fine eyeliner, her lips shining a soft pink. She was very pretty and fidgeted with her uniform under the students’ gazes, but smiled happily nonetheless. 

 

“Class, you know Shinso Hitoshi from the general course. He has transferred to the hero course and will be staying with us for the remainder of his time at UA.”

 

The students beamed at him and Shinso felt a spark of happiness- it was real, he was on his way to becoming a hero.

 

“This is Jackson Lily,” Aizawa said, and at her name the girl shot finger guns at the class and winked, “she’s an international student who will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. Any questions?”

 

Mina raised her hand and asked innocently, “Jackson, where are you from?”

 

“Canada,” she said. At this, some of the class grinned and seemed quite proud, while others sighed.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Aizawa challenged, quickly shutting the students up, “Any other questions?”

 

Slowly, Midoriya raised his hand, “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your quirk?”

 

The girl muttered something under her breath before grinning, “Ah, yes my quirk! I name it Water Dancing- it means I control water with body moving.”

 

The class very quickly asserted their appreciation, which made her blush.

 

“Alright, I think that’s it for now,” Aizawa said, “is there anything the two of you would like to say before we get started?”

 

“Get ready to face some competition,” Shinso said with a grin, to which some laughed at or ‘ooh’ed. 

 

“I’m excited to meet y’all!” The girl said, “And if it’s okay, can you call me Lily?”

 

“You will be referred to as Jackson by teachers,”  Aizawa said, “is that alright?”

 

“Oh, sure!” Lily beamed and the entirety of the class thought  _ oh no, another sunshine child. _

  
  



End file.
